


Strange New Thing

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy gets a look that starts her thinking... and wanting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange New Thing

She hadn't  _meant_  to spy on him. And to be fair, the first time had been an accident. She'd been on her way home from patrol and heard a sound outside his crypt. Thinking that he might be injured or in some kind of trouble, Buffy had pushed the door open, only to find out that that wasn't the case at all.  
  
Spike was in his recliner, but he wasn't watching TV. His jeans were open, his hand moving up and down, stroking the hard curve of his dick that rose up from his lap. Buffy knew she should've left, but she'd been mesmerized by the sight, transfixed by the way his hand slid smoothly over his shaft, slick and shining and so, so hard. She'd simply stared, watching as he stroked himself closer and closer to climax.  
  
A sudden stab of lust between her thighs sent her running away before he finished, and she'd gone to bed aching and frustrated, only to wake up throbbing and wet. That had been the first night, but not the last. Ever since then, she'd found herself lingering around Spike's crypt after patrol, hoping to hear another one of those pained groans, or sometimes pushing the door open instead of kicking it in when she was sent to ask for his help, all in the hopes that maybe she'd find him doing... _that_  again.  
  
But either Spike wasn't as horny as she'd always thought he was, or he simply found other times to get off, because she didn't have any luck at all. The problem was that she couldn't seem to stop thinking about it, couldn't get the picture of him groaning and thrusting up into his hand out of her mind, and it was driving her crazy! She was aware of her body in all new ways, mostly because it wasn't obeying her the way it should - her skin was too tight, her breasts too tender, and she'd had to start putting a liner in her panties to deal with the way she seemed to be constantly wet. This was beyond sexual frustration - it was torture, plain and simple, and she was almost ready to jump him and demand he do something about it. She would've, in fact, if it didn't mean admitting that she'd peeped at him in the first place.  
  
Masturbation wasn't helping, either. She'd fought against it, tried to deny what her body demanded, particularly since her brain seemed to think that it was Spike she should want, but eventually need won out. Climaxing had never been a problem for her, but instead of satisfying the desire, her solo sessions seemed to inflame it. With thoughts of Spike in her bed, the reality of Spike being a jerk in the Magic Box became harder and harder to take. Threats to shut him up turned into fantasies of using her mouth to do just that, and the wild dance of patrol became even more like foreplay than ever, leaving her burning and sopping wet, aching to hurry home to the temporary solace of the shower.  
  
After a while, she began to notice that Spike was acting strange, too. He'd stopped coming over to hang out with Dawn after patrol, stopped asking her if she wanted to grab a coffee or teasing her about going 'man hunting' at the Bronze. Instead, he seemed as eager to split up after patrol as she was, and downright weird whenever she showed up at the Magic Box, acting skittish and jumpy, almost like he expected her to stake him. If she hadn't known better, she'd have thought he was drunk, but he never smelled like whiskey.  
  
Buffy told herself that she was going to have it out with the frustrating vampire, and she meant it, she really did. She just... didn't know how to do it. What, was she supposed to walk up to him and say, "I saw you jerking off, and it made me really hot, and I think you should do it again so I can jump your bones?" And then stand there while he laughed at her for giving him enough material to mock her for the rest of the millennium. No, thanks. She'd find some other way of handling it. A way that _didn't_ include Spike, naked or otherwise. She bit back a moan at the thought of a naked Spike, maybe covered in chocolate and... No. She was the Slayer. She could practice  _some_  kind of self-control. Besides, she was late for a meeting at the Magic Box.


End file.
